Lepidopterophobia
by Henshin48
Summary: Lepidopterophobia adalah phobia langka terhadap kupu-kupu. Naruto mengidap phobia itu, dan ia harus menyembunyikan fakta memalukan itu dari orang-orang, khususnya pacar baru dua harinya.
1. Chapter 1

DRRTT—DRRTT…

 _"Baiklah, besok, kencan pertama, tapi aku yang menentukan tempatnya"—from Hime-ku_

Aku tak percaya ini! Sebuah keajaiban di tengah keredupan hidup! Bak oasis yang menyilaukan di tengah teriknya panas gurun. Ini tak mengada-ngada, bukan ilusi bukan tipu daya. Aku membacanya berulang kali, dan setiap huruf di pesan singkat yang baru saja kuterima ini tak ada yang bergerak maupun menghilang. Pastinya, masih terpajang rapi sampai terdapat tulisan _'5 minute ago'_ di layar kotak ponselku. Aku tak percaya ini!

 _Wait-wait!_ … —PLAK. Oke, panasnya pipi kiriku akibat 'tamparan pengecekan' saat ini adalah pertanda bahwa aku masih belum terlelap di alam mimpi.

Oke, oke , oke!

Aku mulai gugup! Oh tidak, pasti aku sudah terlihat gugup dan kikuk dari awal. Kurasa kegugupanku ini malah lebih mirip orang gila. Bukan gila sungguhan. Tak apa jika dianggap gila sementara. Karena, AKU GILA! Baiklah, kita mulai dari awal saja. Yah, dari awal kurasa lebih baik. Tapi, sebelum itu, kupikir bakal lebih baik jika aku membalas pesan dari _Hime_ tercintaku dulu.

 _"Baiklah. Kau yang menentukan, dimanapun itu, kita akan pergi besok. Sepulang sekolah, aku bisa menjemputmu di rumah, atau kita bisa langsung ke tempat setelah bel pulang berbunyi"_

 _To Hime-ku. Send. Klik. All right!_

Baiklah. Setelah notif pesan terkirim terbaca oleh indra penglihatanku, dadaku yang berdegup tak karuan berangsur tenang dan semakin tenang. Jari-jariku yang terasa keran plus kesemutan pun mulai terasa membaik. Dengan begini akal jernihku sepertinya telah kembali—yang artinya aku sudah bisa memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Perkenalan singkat saja. Aku adalah seorang remaja yang tengah kasmaran level bulldozer—ehem!—seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun yang masih mengenyam pendidikan di salah satu SMU di kota Konoha. Aku adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan suami istri yaitu ayah dan ibuku (reader: you don't say!). Banyak hal yang kusuka, banyak juga hal yang tak kusuka.

Singkat banget! _Ayolah_ , rasa gugup yang menyerangku masih tersisa saat ini. Sukar rasanya mencari kalimat perkenalan yang baik. Tapi selagi menunggu balasan dari _Hime,_ aku bisa menceritakan sedikit lagi hal tentang diriku, kurasa.

Karena banyak hal yang kusuka, akan memakan sangat banyak kata jika jika kuceritakan semuanya. Pasti _words_ -nya akan kepanjangan dan akan membuat _reader_ merasa jengah hanya untuk melirik. Jadi, biar kusebut seadanya saja. Contohnya ramen, kucing, warna oranye, ramen dengan banyak naruto, acara tv pahlawan bertopeng, ramen instan terbaru, manga karangan Masashi Kishimoto, ramen dengan banyak potongan daging, dan yang paling kusuka dari semuanya adalah _Hime_ -ku. _Hime_ -ku, dia adalah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik.

Jika aku punya banyak hal yang kusuka, begitu juga hal yang tidak kusuka atau kubenci. Memang sulit menyebutkannya. Selain karena memang rasanya enggan, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, hal yang kubenci sepertinya sedikit. Tapi… tak apalah—biar kusebut diantaranya saja, contoh: anjing, ramen instan kadaluwarsa, dompet tak berisi, ramen instan yang harganya mahal, film horor, sehari tanpa ramen. Dan, yang paling angker dari semuanya adalaaahh—

DRRTT—DRRTT…

 _"Kita pergi ke taman kupu-kupu di pusat kota. Jemput aku di rumah saja. Ini janji, loh"_ — _Hime-ku_

Tubuhku menegang dan tersentak tanpa sadar. Hal yang paling angker baru saja kubaca. Bukan paling angker sebenarnya, tapi yang paling super duper ultimate angker. Kali ini aku bergidik ngeri. Jika kuselesaikan kalimatku yang sebelumnya, pastilah kalian akan mengerti. Ini memang terdengar lucu, tapi reaksi tubuhku ini bukan lelucon.

Biarkan aku menambahkan sedikit saja tentang perkalanku yang tertinggal. Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang remaja laki-laki penuh karisma adalah seorang yang memiliki Lepidopterophobia, ketakutan berlebih terhadap kupu-kupu.

 _Stop_! Aku tahu itu lucu! Jadi, berhentilah tertawa!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lepidopterophobia**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruHina**

 **Roman komedi**

 **Henshin48**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy it ^^**

 **::**

Lepidopterophobia adalah sebutan untuk seseorang yang punya ketakutan berlebih terhadap kupu-kupu. Lepidopterophobia bisa dibilang adalah phobia yang aneh, salah satu yang aneh dari sekian banyak phobia aneh lainnya. Walau memang kebanyakan orang pasti sependapat bahwa kupu-kupu adalah serangga yang lucu, cantik, indah, atau lain-lain. Percayalah, dimata segelintir orang, kupu-kupu adalah makhluk yang sangat menyeramkan. Tentu saja, tak percaya? Kalian bisa tonton bagaimana keadaan kota Bikini Bottom saat Wormy keluar dan menakut-nakuti seluruh warga kota di salah satu episode Si Spon Kuning.

Phobia ini memang jarang sekali ditemui. Sangat langka, tapi tak selangka phobia terhadap pohon, udara, air, dan lainnya. Jika dilihat faktor penyebabnya, kebanyakan phobia lahir dari pengalaman yang buruk di masa lalu. Misalnya phobia pohon, mungkin karena pernah dihajar oleh Shodaime Hokage. Phobia udara, bisa saja karena pernah dihantan Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken. Atau phobia air, siapa tahu karena pernah tenggelam saat syuting film Titanic. _Well_ … semua memang ada sebabnya, termasuk phobia terhadap kupu-kupu.

Contoh salah satu saja. Ialah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang remaja bengis macam dia saja bisa berteriak histeris jika dihadapkan pada makhluk bersayap cantik itu. Ketakutannya tak main-main, bahkan ia pernah menangis sampai terkencing-kencing saat melihat kupu-kupu, tentunya peristiwa 'unik' itu terjadi saat dirinya belum bisa mengeja tulisan.

Hal ini bermula saat liburan keluarga ketika usia Naruto kecil menginjak 4 tahun. Kala itu keluarga Uzumaki tengah menikmati _weekend_ santai mereka dengan pergi ke taman kupu-kupu Konoha. Tak langsung takut begitu saja, Naruto kecil awalnya menganggap kupu-kupu adalah makhluk kecil biasa. Sampai—

" _Kaa-chan_ , tolong! _Kaa-chan_ , aku takut."—Naruto kecil dengan ajaib masuk ke salah satu tempat penangkaran kupu-kupu besar dengan melewati pagar kawat yang membatasinya. Dan, ia terjebak di sana.

Dasar anak kecil nakal, atau memang karena dorongan alami rasa ingin tahu balita, ibunya yang saat itu baru saja merenggangkan pengawasannya untuk mengobrol bersama sang suami sampai harus dibuat ketakutan setengah hidup. Terlalu paranoid saat melihat Naruto kecil dikerubungi banyak kupu-kupu. Ibunya pikir ia akan dimakan kupu-kupu. Itu lucu, tapi memang begitu. Maklumlah, mempunyai anak pertama yang sangat imut membuatnya begitu.

Dengan aksi cekatan petugas taman, juga do'a penuh permohonan dari sang ibu, Naruto kecil yang sesenggukan berhasil keluar tak lama kemudian. Naruto sangat takut saat itu. Makhluk kecil cantik juga bisa menyeramkan saat menyerangnya dengan agresif karena mendapati rambut kuning menyalanya yang begitu asing. Bahkan dengan belaian lembut sang ibu, Naruto kecil tetap tak mau berhenti sesenggukan sampai mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

Peristiwa yang sudah lalu bertahun-tahun. Meski begitu, cerita itu masih tetap terdengar lucu saat sang ibu dengan semangat menceritakannya kepada kerabat-kerabat. Memang lucu bagi orang lain, tapi bagi Naruto tidak. Kenangan itu adalah kenangan yang buruk, kenangan yang mengerikan, kenangan yang mencekam, dengan garis bawah. Bahkan hanya dengan mengingatnya saja bisa membuat Naruto susah memjamkan mata. Seperti saat ini.

Ia melirik ke jam dinding persegi yang besuara nyaring. Suasana sunyinya malam membuat jam itu begitu mengganggu indera pendengar. Dentingan jarumnya seperti bom waktu saja. Pasti efek memikirkan peristiwa 13 tahun yang lalu itu. Pasti selalu membuatnya paranoid. Berlebihan, dia selalu membayangkan dan siap siaga jika ada kupu-kupu yang hanya sekedar numpang lewat.

Ponsel masih menyala tepat di samping surai pirangnya. Berpuluh-puluh menit sudah ia diamkan benda itu untuk memikirkan jawaban yang paling baik. Ya, dia belum menjawab pesan dari _Hime_ -nya, padahal ia sudah berjanji. Rasa bersalah tentu saja ada, namun ketakutan lebih mendominasi saat ia mengingat baru lusa ia berani menyatakan perasaannya pada si _Hime_. Dan hasilnya, ia diterima tanpa syarat dan ketentuan lain-lain.

Siapa _sih_ si Hime itu? _Ah_ , Naruto terlalu shock atas pesan yang diterimanya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu hingga lupa untuk mengenalkannya. Jadi, biarlah _author_ yang bertindak.

Hime adalah sebutan yang diberikan Naruto kepada gadis pujaannya. Jadi nama Hime yang asli adalah Hyuuga Hinata, dari kelas sebelah, kompleks sebelah, belahan jiwanya (ciyeee). Sebutan Hime bukan tanpa sebab, walau memang sebabnya tidak begitu penting. Alasannya cukup simple, bahkan lebih simple dari simpul sepatu si Spon Kuning. Ya karena Hinata adalah gadis cantik, dengan tanpa ijin, Hinata dijadikan bahan delusi sebagai putri yang sempurna, dengan dirinya sebagai pangeran penunggang kuda putih berjambul pirang.

Itulah asal-muasal sebutan _Hime_. Memang pantas _sih_ jika disematkan panggilan semacam itu pada Hinata. Gadis itu memang cantik, sangat cantik. Bola mata perak bak mutiara, bibir tipis yang selalu tampak menggoda saat berbicara, rambut halus bak sutra impor, wajah bersih tak tersentuh noda, kulit seputih porselen, juga tubuh yang besar—ehm! Besar di bagian 'itu loh' pastinya. Seorang idola sekolah, tak heran jika Naruto sering men-delusikannya, bahkan bukan cuma Naruto saja.

Sudah setahun lebih Naruto memendam perasaan terpendamnya yang sudah terpendam sejak terpendamnya Le Spatula—CUT!—pertama kali melihat Hinata. Hinata yang sangat populer begitu sulit untuk didekati. Walau begitu Naruto tak pernah menyerah. Singkat cerita, berbagai usaha telah Naruto lakukan, dan baru lusa kemarin ia mendapatkan hasilnya.

Lalu hari ini, setelah berhasil masuk ke hati sang bidadari, Naruto dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang serupa namun tak sama yang menyudutkan. Pertama, masuk ke kandang singa. Kedua, masuk ke kandang kupu-kupu (hey! Kupu-kupu itu menyeramkan baginya). Jika ia menolak atau membatalkan pergi besok, hubungannya terancam. Jika ia memaksakan untuk ikut ke dalam pikiran Hinata, napasnya terancam.

Baru kali ini Naruto merutuki kebodohannya menolak terapi untuk mengurangi phobianya. Sekarang sudah terlambat, mana bisa ia sembuh dari phobia konyolnya kurang dari 24 jam. Kalau buku menjadi pelayan yang baik kurang dari 20 menit ada, tapi kalau buku yang Naruto butuhkan… mungkin bakal diterbitkan saat AKB48 buka cabang di Arab Saudi (if you know what author mean).

"Sialnya diriku," rutuknya pelan meratapi nasib. Dengan bergerak pelan, jarinya menggelitik lemah mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Sudah diputuskan, dia akan mempertaruhkan harga dirinya. Lebih baik daripada harus kehilangan _Hime_ yang terbaik dari yang terbaik.

 _"Baiklah, semoga cuaca besok cerah"—send. To Hime-ku. Klik._

"Semoga saja besok hujan," gumamnya penuh harap.

 **TBC**

 **AN:** Yo~ salam-salaman biar kenal. Salam hangat, salam manis, atau salam apapun juga boleh. Biar afdol, bayangin aja tangan author sedang menjabat tangan kamu. Iya, kamu. Bayangin aja tangan kita saling bertautan lalu saling bergerak naik turun bersama-sama. :v

Saya author newbie :3 bimbingannya mohon :3 maaf kalo absurd, konyol, atau apalah. Sumpah, tulisan ini cuma iseng, jadi maaf lagi kalo pendek. Chap depan dan chap selanjutnya juga bakal pendek, kayaknya. Hmm… ya segitu aja, see you next time ajalah.

 **Minggat dari TKP, SALAM, 48!**

 **Bye-bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lepidopterophobia**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruHina**

 **Roman komedi**

 **Henshin48**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy it ^^**

 **::**

DRRTT—DRRTT…

 _"Hinata-chan,_ _kita 'kan baru berpacaran nih_ _. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu tadi saat masih di sekolah, tapi… yah, sudahlah. Kau bisa, kan?"—Naruto-kun._

Aku membacanya! Tak salah mataku mengejanya! Ini pastinya bukan mimpi. Oh tidak, jantungku terasa berdetak tak beraturan. Inikah rasanya kasmaran? Tak kusangka apa yang diceritakan temanku ada benarnya. Ini gila! Hanya dengan membaca sebuah teks saja pipiku sudah terasa sehangat ini. Syukurlah Naruto- _kun_ tidak mengutarakan maksudnya tadi siang, begini saja rasanya sudah memalukan.

Terbangun dari empuknya tempat tidur, meloncat kegirangan seperti aksi si kecil Masha saat bersama beruangnya. Untung saja ponselku tak terlempar dan pecah, bisa gawat jika iya. Puas melompat-lompat, kemudian langkah kakiku kugunakan tuk mendekati jendela kamar. Membuka jendela kamar itu. Memperhatikan taburan bintang yang masih terlihat di atas gemerlapnya kota.

Untuk beberapa lama, angan-anganku menjelajah jauh di antara bintang-bintang itu. Asyik sekali membayangkan diriku terbang bebas bersama Naruto- _kun_ kesana. Ah, pipiku makin bersemu. Imajinasiku semakin jauh bermain bebas, sampai aku teringat ada kenyataan indah yang sedang menantiku. Waktu beberapa lama berkhayal itupun kusudahi dengan menutup kembali jendela.

Satu hal yang terbesit di pikiranku sekarang; aku harus membalas pesan Naruto- _kun_. Oh, tidak, sepertinya ada dua hal. Pertama yang tadi, dan yang kedua… entah kenapa aku keingat dengan obrolanku bersama temanku lusa, tepat setelah aku dan Naruto- _kun_ resmi berpacaran.

Saat itu temanku bertanya…

 **.**

 _"Kau berpacaran dengan Naruto?" Hinata mengangguk cepat menanggapi teman permen kapasnya._

 _"Mengejutkan sekali," gumam temannya, tanpa Hinata hiraukan._

 _Sang gumpalan merah muda mengembungkan pipinya. Tangannya kemudian menyabet jus jeruk yang tersaji di meja kantin sedari mereka di sini. Meneguknya pelan seraya mata berkeliling memperhatikan keadaan. Di tagname-nya tertulis 'Haruno Sakura', itulah namanya. Haruno Sakura itu gadis yang suka ceplas-ceplos, namun dari gerak-geriknya saat ini, tampak sekali ia sedang mencoba untuk berbicara tanpa diketahui orang lain. Jadi, ada apa gerangan?_

 _"Kau tahu, Hinata?" pertanyaan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Hinata tentang pangeran berkuda putih-dengan jambul pirang tercintanya. Dengan pipi bersemu Hinata memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke arah bibir Sakura yang nampak sedang ingin berbicara._

 _"Tahu apa?" tanya Hinata murni penasaran._

 _"Naruto itu bla bla bla…" bisik Sakura pelan. Suara itu terdengar aneh di telinga Hinata. Jadilah Hinata meminta pengulangan. "Naruto itu bla bla bla…" Sakura mengulangnya dengan wajah serius, namun masih terdengar aneh di telinga Hinata._

 _"Kau bisa mengulainginya, Sakura-chan?" pinta Hinata lagi, diikuti dengusan pelan si Gadis Permen Kapas._

 _"Naruto. Itu. Bla. Bla. Bla." walau penuh penekanan, kalimat Sakura nyatanya masih mirip suara mesin traktor yang membajak batu dari sudut pendengaran Hinata._

 _"Kau bisa mengulanginya lagi?"_

 _Sakura menghembuskan napas lelah. Sudah seharusnya ia ke kantin untuk melepas lelah, bukannya menghabiskan waktu untuk mempertebal bibir dengan menjelaskan sesuatu pada sahabat (yang tiba-tiba) budeknya ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia bersumpah hanya akan mengulanginya sekali lagi ini saja, "Naruto itu phobia kupu-kupu." lalu membuang napasnya lagi._

 _"APA?! NARUTO-KUN PHOBIA KUPU-KUPU?!" setelah tiba-tiba budek, gadis pupuler ini malah tiba-tiba saja ber-henshin ria (transformasi) menjadi to'a masjid._

 _"Woy, Nona!" "jangan berteriak seenaknya!" "mulut ember!" "tenang, oi!" "bedebah!" "sialan! Sekalian pake speaker aja!" "jangan teriak-teriak!"_

 _Serentetan teguran kasar meluncur dengan kecepatan cahaya. Hampir seluruhnya dari para siswa laki-laki. Dari setiap sudut kantin hampir terdengar. Mereka tampak marah karena terganggu. Tapi, semuanya berubah saat Hinata berdiri dan meminta maaf. Semua siswa laki-laki yang yang tadi meneriakinya ataupun yang tidak seketika berwajah lunak. Rentetan permintaan maaf balik terseru ke arah Hinata. The power of beauty._

 _"Maaf ya, semuanya." Hinata tersenyum manis pada seluruh penjuru kantin. Semua pun kembali tenang. Yang semulanya berdiri kembali duduk. Oh, tunggu. Sepertinya masih ada satu siswa yang kukuh. Dari pandangan Hinata, rambut jabrik kuning itu jelas tak asing lagi._

 _"Sakuraaaaa! Jangan sering menggosip, donk!" sang empu yang dibicarakan kedua gadis dengan rambut berbeda warna itu berteriak. Naruto dengan muka terlipat berlari menuju tempat Hinata dan Sakura. Ia seperti orang kesetanan, jelas memalukan di mata Hinata, tapi pastinya akan lebih memalukan lagi jika Hinata tahu phobianya yang sebenarnya._

 _"Ayo, Hinata, kita juga harus lari."_

 **.**

… lalu aku terus diseret ikut berlari dan harus melalui drama komedi alot antara Naruto- _kun_ dan Sakura.

Aku tahu katanya mereka sudah berteman lama sejak masih di dalam perut, katanya. Katanya juga mereka sudah sering berkelahi seperti anak kecil, dari dulu sampai sekarang. Dan setahun mengenal mereka berdua, nyatanya memang seperti itu. Mereka seperti anak kecil. Sering bertengkar, namun tetap akur. Beberapa orang setuju mereka adalah _couple_ yang cocok. Entah itu gurauan tau tidak, yang pasti ada rasa cemburu menghinggapiku setiap mendengarnya.

Sudah setahun kami saling kenal. Berawal berkenalan dengan Sakura lah, aku bisa tahu sosok Naruto- _kun_. Saat itu adalah tahun ajaran baru bagi seangkatan kami di Konoha High School. Seperti perkenalan pada umumnya, kami yang dulu satu kelas, tak butuh waktu lama untuk saling mengenal kemudian akrab. Sejak saat itulah aku selalu mendengar deru gosip yang entah benar atau tidaknya, tentang Naruto dan Sakura sudah dijodohkan. Cukup ramai, banyak juga yang berkomentar setuju tentang hal itu. Mau percaya atau tidak tentang gosip itu, tanpa bisa dihalang aku tetap menaruh cemburu terhadap mereka.

Pernah sekali aku bertanya langsung pada Sakura tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Naruto- _kun_. Bukannya menemukan jawaban yang pasti, aku malah dihadiahi gerlingan aneh plus senyum janggal darinya. Dia dengan kekuatan menerawangnya itu, dengan jitu mengetahui rasa sukaku pada Naruto- _kun_. Mungkin dahi lebarnya itu punya kekuatan magis.

Jadi, bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya? Hatiku malah semakin bimbang. Ditambah lagi, entah sejak kapan Naruto- _kun_ sering menaruh perhatian yang spesial terhadapku. Saat kami bertiga biasanya ngumpul, Naruto-kun akan lebih sering memusatkan perhatiannya padaku. Saat kutoleh Sakura, ada rasa tak rela dari pancaran emerald-nya.

Lalu tanpa kusadari aku telah menjadi _tsundere_ di hadapan Naruto- _kun_.

Hatiku tak bisa berbohong, entah sejak kapan aku menaruh hati pada Naruto-kun. Namun disaat yang bersamaan, tak tahu mengapa aku jadi tak enak hati pada Sakura. Aku seperti terjebak dalam cinta segitiga. Atau mungkin penghancur hubungan seseorang. Aku tak ingin mengakhiri pertemanan kami, tak ingin menyakiti hati seorangpun. Jadinya aku tetap bertahan dengan berteman dengan Sakura seperti biasa, juga menolak setiap pendekatan Naruto secara halus.

Kupikir aku bisa terus bertahan seperti itu, tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Kau harus sedikit egois, Hinata. Lihat betapa banyaknya pria yang mengantri untukmu. Dan kau—kau punya satu yang kau lirik, bukan? Jadi, tegalah sedikit pada Sakura. Walaupun seumpama dia menyukai Naruto, tapi siapa yang Naruto sukai? Kalian saling mencintai! Begitulah! Kau membiarkan mereka berdua pun tak akan ada hasil, mengerti?" ceramah Ino, salah satu temanku, dengan dukungan sepenuhnya saat itu meruntuhkan zona amanku.

Aku pun berpikir, sepertinya perasaanku pada Naruto-kun sudah mencapai titik _heavy rotation_. Dimana aku menginginkannya, aku membutuhkannya, aku mencintainya, dan rasa sayang ini terasa terus-menerus meluap.—sepertinya aku baru saja menyanyi (?).

Lalu dua hari lalu, hujan gerimis sepanjang hari minggu. Aku keluar pagi-pagi untuk membeli bahan dapur ke supermarket kompleks sebelah. Dalam perjalanan aku mau tak mau harus melewati rumah Naruto- _kun_. Saat berangkat, rumahnya sepi-sepi saja. Tapi saat dalam perjalanan pulangnya, saat melintas tepat di depan rumah Naruto- _kun_ , aku ditodong.

Pembegalan!

.

 _"Hay, Hinata-chan~ habis belanja, ya? Mau mampir? Naruto ada di rumah, lho. Mampir sebentar, ya? Ba-san sedang ada cemilan banyak di dalam." bagai pembegal pro, ibu Naruto menghentikan Hinata dengan menggiringnya langsung ke pekarangannya. Hinara pun hanya manggut-manggut saja, tak berkutit juga saat tangan lincah beliau menyabet belajaannya dan membawanya masuk._

 _Sungguh senang ibu Naruto mendapati Hinata yang sedang melintas depan rumah. Pasalnya, ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana wajah putranya saat didatangi sang tuan putri tercinta. Hitung-hitung sebagai campur tangan dalam mencari menantu idaman._

 _"Naruto!" teriaknya keras membahana sampai seluruh penjuru rumah._

 _"Ya?" balas Naruto malas dari ruang santai keluarga._

 _"Hinata-chan bertamu." dan nada malas Naruto tak lagi terdengar. Mood untuk bermalas-malasan di depan TV seketika menguap begitu saja. Badannya yang miring di atas sofa tiba-tiba merasa bugar lalu duduk dengan tegap. Rasanya menyesal juga karena belum mandi dan harus bertemu sang pujaan hati, namun rasa itu segera terganti dengan optimis tinggi menyambut sang idola. Tangannya menyabet gelas berisi air putih dengan cepat. Membasahi tangan, sedikit di wajah, lalu memoleskannya pada rambut. Oh yeah! Status kesiapan: …30 %. Yaaah~, bagaimanapun ia masih merasa kucel._

 _"Se-selamat pagi, Naruto-kun." sapaan Hinata datang terlalu cepat._

 _"Heem. Selamat pagi," jawab Naruto dengan senyum miringnya. Lalu ia mempersilahkan Hinata duduk bersamanya. Memandang satu sama lain, Naruto mencoba terlihat se-cool mungkin. Ah, persetan dengan penampilan belum mandi ini, yang terpenting adalah sikap yang harus tetap terlihat keren di depan Hinata, pikirnya. Sebelum ia memekik pelan saat kembali menyorot ke layar TV._

 _"Hari minggu memang asyik buat nonton ultraman, ya," komentar Hinata tentang acara minggu pagi Naruto._

 _Mati kutu._

 _Remote TV pun seperti digerakkan oleh kekuatan sihir dengan cepat mengganti channel. Acara TV yang mempertontonkan manusia ultra raksasa segera beralih ke acara yang lebih dewasa, berita pagi hari._

 _"Hehehe. Nonton berita lebih asyik kok, Hinata-chan," alih Naruto dengan keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Ia tersenyum miring, lalu diikuti Hinata yang terkekeh pelan._

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata-chan ada perlu?" tanya Naruto menyudahi senyumnya._

 _"Ah, itu… sebenarnya…" jawab Hinata ragu._

 _"Kaa-san yang menyuruhmu, lagi?" potong Naruto._

 _Dan keduanya pun tertawa kecil tanpa melihat satu sama lain. Sudah jadi kebiasaan sampai Naruto selalu benar menerkanya. Ibunya memang suka menghentikan Hinata begitu saja dan menyuruhnya mampir. Sepulang sekolah, sebelum sekolah, paling sering Hinata dipaksa berangkat bersama bersama Naruto. Ibu Naruto memang menyukai Hinata, sudah dianggapnya sebagai menantu sendiri, lalu Naruto pun akhirnya mulai tertarik pada Hinata karena kebiasaan memaksa ibunya. Dasar…_

 _Kalau mengingat hal itu, Naruto mulai memasang wajah bersemu. Duduk bersama Hinata dalam satu ruangan. Ia yakin ibunya sudah mengatur skenario sedemikian rupa. Walau sering mendapat penolakan halus dari Hinata, Naruto tetap tak berputus asa karena ibunya itulah yang sering memberinya support. Mengingatnya lagi membuat Naruto terdorong._

 _"Naru/Hina…" Naruto dan Hinata bersuara secara bersamaan. Itu membuat pipi keduanya saling memanas, apalagi posisi mereka yang tengah bersebelahan dengan memandang satu sama lain. Naruto yakin mendengar cekikikan wanita menahan tawa dari arah belakang._

 _"Kau dulu." Naruto mempersilahkan. "Tidak, Naruto-kun dulu saja." Hinata menolak, lalu berbalik mempersilahkan._

 _Baiklah, Naruto tak ingin suasana tak selaras ini bertambah lama. "Um… bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu ke rumah siang ini. Kau bisa?"_

 _"Maaf, aku tak bisa. Tapi…" potong Hinata ragu, membuat degub jantung Naruto menggebu-gebu. "Tapi jika ada yang Naruto-kun ingin katakan, aku bisa menerimanya."_

 _Blush! Pipi Naruto semakin memerah dan semakin memerah sampai memenuhi seluruh muka. Ia pun berbalik punggung, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal di sofa, lalu terdengar teriakan haru memekik girang. Percayalah, sudah setengah hidup ia menahan diri untuk tetap bersikap cool._

 _Prok prok prok._

 _Tepuk tangan haru menyambut dari belakang. Dengan wajah sumringah, kedua orang tua Naruto berdiri mengintip dari balik pintu. Naruto yang melihatnya semakin menggila sampai-sampai meninju-ninju bantal. Heboh benar keluarga Uzumaki, Hinata jadi gagal paham._

 _"Selamat ya, Naruto, Hinata."_

 _Ouwouwouwo! Proses loading otak Hinata akhirnya selesai. Ia pun tak kalah heboh memekik, "ehhh!? Ini salah paham, Kushina-basan, Minato-jisan!"_

 _Lalu tanpa perlawanan berarti, Hinata telah diresmikan menjadi calon menantu oleh kedua orangtua Naruto. Memang bukan maksudnya menerima Naruto sekarang. Memang benar, Naruto seringkali mengatakan perasaan pada dirinya, dan ia tak pernah menerimanya. Lalu kalimat tadi, ia hanya akan menerima yang artinya mendengar perkataan Naruto sekali lagi. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Walau ia tak sepenuhnya ikhlas lahir-batin, tapi ia menerimanya dengan sejuta senang dan bahagia._

 _._

Aku tak bisa melawan dalam kesenagan hari itu. Naruto- _kun_ dan aku berpacaran, secara resmi bahkan disaksikan kedua orangtuanya. Terlalu senang, sangat senang, aku bahkan langsung melupakan bagaimana cara bekerja prinsip menjaga perasaanku yang dulu. Persetan dengan Sakura, aku sudah termakan hasutan Ino.

Lalu setelah hari bahagia itu, entah dari mana Sakura mengetahui semuanya. Dan seperti ingatanku sebelumnya, Sakura dengan sengaja dan terburu-buru menjejaliku fakta yang sulit kuterima—Naruto- _kun_ phobia kupu-kupu? Yang benar saja. Bagaiamanapun aku tak bisa mempercayai itu sedikitpun. Asal kalian tahu, Naruto-kun bahkan pernah membuang ular dengan tangan kosong untuk melindungiku. Lalu, apa yang ia takutkan terhadap serangga imut bersayap cantik itu?

Hmm… ini pasti konspirasi elit yang dibuat Sakura untuk menggoyahkan hatiku. Pasti ia bekerja sama dengan Pelit Global, Remason, Iluminion, dan antek-antek Wahyudi. Memang berlebihan, tapi aku yakin itu. Pasti hanya sebuah konspirasi belaka!

Ah, entah kenapa aku merasa marah sekaligus merasa bersalah. Aku baru saja berprasangka buruk pada temanku, itu tidak baik. Tapi jika memang dia teman, dia tidak akan berusaha menjatuhkan hubunganku, bukan? Ya, ini membuatku marah.

Tanpa sadar aku mengetik, _"Baiklah, besok, kencan pertama, tapi aku yang menentukan tempatnya"_

Tak berselang lama, ada jawaban yang masuk.

 _"Baiklah. Kau yang menentukan, dimanapun itu, kita akan pergi besok. Sepulang sekolah, aku bisa menjemputmu di rumah, atau kita bisa langsung ke tempat setelah bel pulang berbunyi"_

Ini kesempatan besar! Tanganku dengan gatal segera membalasnya cepat. _"Kita pergi ke taman kupu-kupu di pusat kota. Jemput aku di rumah saja. Ini janji, loh"_

Akan kubuktikan bahwa konspirasi Sakura hanyalah sebuah konspirasi. Huahahahaha.

 **TBC**

 **AN** : Yo~ ketemu lagi, update cepat di awal-awal cerita (nggak menjamin cepat untuk seterusnya) 2K+ :3 author pikir nggak bakal nyampe segini :3 thanks lah buat yang dukung dengan fav, foll, dan rev-nya. Semoga kalian tetep sehat-sehat aja. Amiin.

Kayaknya segitu aja. Semoga bisa cepat ketemu lagi.

 **Minggat dari TKP, SALAM, 48!**

 **Bye-bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Selamat pagi, Naruto."

"Pagi, Naruto."

"Siang juga, _Kaa-san_ , _Tou-san_."

"Eh?!"

Pagi yang seperti biasa di kediaman Uzumaki. Ayam berkokok tanda mentari eksis di ufuk timur menjadi awalan. Suhu pagi ini sedikit dingin, membuat Naruto yang ogah-ogahan bangkit dari selimut semakin terseret dalam genjutsu empuk kasur miliknya. Untung saja ibunya adalah seorang Khusina, kalau saja hanya ada sang ayah—Minato di rumah ini, sudah pasti Naruto berhibernasi sepanjang hari. Ya, walaupun sudah bangun dengan rasa nyeri di bagian telinga, tingkat kesadarannya masih sangat jauh dari kata baik.

"Cepat sarapan, jangan ngelindur terus!" Khusina menghempaskan sepiring asupan pagi tepat di depan Naruto. Suara hantamannya seperti biasa membuat Minato yang ditemani koran pagi tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, iya."

Sarapan kali ini berlangsung dengan tenang. Kehadiran Naruto seperti ada namun tak ada. Tak seperti biasanya, acara mabuk paginya berlangsung terlalu lama. Biasanya ia memang selalu terlihat paling tak punya daya hidup setelah bangun pagi, tapi tetap saja ia masih dinobatkan sebagai yang paling berisik di meja makan. Tapi kali ini, ada apa gerangan?

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Khusina memastikan kewarasan anaknya.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Pasti masalah Hinata, kan?" Minato dengan gaya sok peramal menimpali. "Jangan kaget begitu, Naruto. Aku juga pernah seperti itu saat _Kaa-san_ cantikmu itu dulu ngambek denganku." lalu kembali berucap seperti menjawab pertanyaan di benak Naruto.

"Heh, salahmu sendiri," dengus Khusina sambil merapikan meja makan.

Minato terkekeh. "Jadi apa masalahmu? _Tousan_ -mu ini pasti bisa membantu"

"Jangan, Naruto! Dia sangat bodoh untuk urusan seperti ini." celetuk Khusina sambil mengembungkan wajahnya.

"Hey jangan bicara seperti itu saat dulu aku yang 'memulai'!" protes Minato, atau mungkin merupakan rengekan. Ah, sulit membedakannya.

"Memulai? Dengan perantara temanmu? Lagipula 'kan memang sudah umum laki-laki yang duluan." Khusina mengibaskan rambut merah panjangnya.

"Aku pernah mengatakannya langsung, kau lupa 'kan? Di taman kupu-kupu waktu itu…" Minato melipat korannya.

"Di taman kupu-kupu? Kau pasti sudah pikun karena lupa bahwa kita hanya berkencan di luar taman saja waktu itu. Alasan saja dompet hilang… aku yakin waktu itu pasti sedang tak ada uang. Heh, pasti ini penyebab Naruto jadi phobia kupu-kupu." dan Khusina tertawa penuh kemenangan. Minato kembali menyingkap korannya untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Ia lupa aturan pertama dalam rumah tangganya; jangan berdebat dengan istri, karena sekuat apapun argumenmu pasti akan berakhir dengan kekalahan.

Naruto yang bermalas-malasan pun sedikit terasupi keceriaan lagi. Perut yang telah berisi ditambah lagi otaknya yang sedikit ter-relaksasi, rambut kuningnya yang berdiri kembali mengirim semangat untuk menjalani hari. Dia tertawa kecil. Keceriaan dari kedua orangtuanya pasti membuat perutnya tergelitik. Kapan lagi melihat mereka saling bercanda seperti ini. Tapi, hey—kemana matanya memandang?

"Naruto? Kau memang sedang sakit, ya?" heran Khusina manyaksikan Naruto masih tertawa memandangi televisi.

"Khusina, telepon Hinata. Kita tuntut calon menantu kita itu karena membuat Naruto gila!"

Satu lemparan sendok terbang mulus dan mendarat di pucuk kepala kuning Minato. Sedangkan Naruto yang mulai bereaksi semakin dibuat perutnya kaku saat memandang sisi lain. Jika kalian menganggap mereka keluarga aneh, sebenarnya sedikit salah. Keluarga Uzumaki adalah keluarga _absurd_. Kasihan sekali Hinata dengan seenaknya diklaim sebagai calon anggota baru dari keluarga ini.

"Sudahlah, Kaa-san, Tou-san. Aku berangkat dulu, kalian do'akan saja hari ini terjadi hujan deras. Dah~" dengan merangkul Minato cepat dan mencium kedua pipi Khusina, Naruto berlari dengan ceria seperti anak kecil. Aneh sekali. Lihat! Bahkan ia masih tersenyum lebar walau sempat nyungsep tersandung batas pintu.

Minato dan Khusina terpana, terlebih lagi Minato. Ia bahkan tak pernah melihat Khusina yang _moody_ berubah perasaan secepat ini. Ia memandang Khusina, sekali lagi memastikan. Dan sebaliknya, sang istri pun begitu. Senyum miring terlintas di wajah tampannya.

"Begini _nih_ jadinya kalau si ibu dulunya ngambekkan."

Satu picingan mata ia dapat setelah ia menyelesaikan beberapa kata itu. Ups! Dia kembali melanggar aturan pertama berumah tangga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lepidopterophobia**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NaruHina**

 **Roman komedi**

 **Henshin48**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa _sih_ , Sakura?" yang ditanya diam saja, membuang muka. Rambut pendek permen kapas itu mengibas di dekat wajah Naruto. Mengejek? Naruto dibuat jengkel. "Kau tahu?—dia jadi meminta aneh-aneh. Pasti karena perkataanmu di kantin waktu itu. Untung saja hari ini hujan, tak kusangka tayangan di televisi tadi pagi ada benarnya. Jika tidak, pasti sudah kusalahkan kau lebih dari ini," omelan panjang Naruto masih tak diindahkan.

"Hey?" lalu helai-helai kuning di kepalanya mulai terasa gatal. Naruto menggaruknya sambil mulai mengerang frustasi.

Siang ini tepat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, seharusnya tepat dengan jadwal kencan pertama Naruto dan Hinata. Namun apa daya—yang sebenarnya didambakan Naruto, seperti do'anya malam tadi, hujan deras mengguyur kota Konoha. Dengan begini napasnya masih terselamatkan hari ini. Tapi entah mengapa, pikirannya malah berkelana tak nyaman sampai membiarkan pandangan saphierenya kosong ke awan-awan.

Beberapa menit berdiri menikmati waktu, guyuran hujan semakin menjadi. Tanah kering di lapangan sepak bola sekolah jadi terlihat becek oleh lumpur, angin yang cukup kencang menerbangkan dedaunan pohon yang mengelili lapangan, udara dingin di pagi hari tadi terasa berlipat ganda sampai memaksa Naruto mengencangkan jaketnya. Uh, cukup baik bagi Naruto—cukup baik untuk merusak ketenangannya. Ia pikir akan mencari Hinata untuk memastikan batalnya kencan mereka.

"Hinata mengajakmu pergi ke taman kupu-kupu?" tiba-tiba saja Sakura bertanya tanpa menolehkan muka, menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto.

"Iya. Dan itu juga gara-gara kau, aku yakin itu," jawab Naruto masih dalam keadaan kesal.

"Haha, rasakan itu! Pergi sana biar Hinata tahu kelucuanmu," balas Sakura penuh kemenangan licik. "Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dari Hinata selamanya. Kau pikir kau punya kekuatan magis, begitu? Lanjitnya semakin sinis.

"Terserah. Kau memang selalu berubah jahat saat menyangkut phobia-ku ini."

"Contohnya?"

"Saat kau menjebakku di dalam gudang dengan puluhan makhluk itu."

Wajah Sakura yang enggan tersenyum sejak tadi terpaksa harus mati-matian menahan geli saat mengingat betapa lucunya Naruto saat itu. Ia tak mau menceritakan kepada siapapun betapa lucunya Naruto kecil selepas dari taman kupu-kupu menagis hebat karena kejahilannya. Kejadian itu semacam ingatan berharga yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan Naruto saja.

"Haha, kuharap kau menangis juga saat bersama Hinata nanti." dan Sakura mulai nyengir aneh saat membayangkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Hoi! Apa-apaan itu? Kau tidak rela, ya?!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak rela kalau aku berpacaran dengan Hinata, 'kan? Kau kesepian, kan-kan-kan-kan?"

Sakura menoleh, mendapat tatapan menyelidik dari _saphiere_ Naruto, ia pun membalikkan badan dengan cepat. Apa-apaan tadi?, pikirnya. Wajahnya sampai menguap panas karena merasakan emosi yang meluap-luap. Ditambah lagi tawa penuh kemenangan yang terdengar dari belakang, itu semakin membuatnya membara. Ia persiapkan kepalannya mantap-mantap, tinggal menunggu _timing_ yang tepat dan—

"Hahahaha, Sakura, kau cemburu, 'kan? kan-kan-ka—WADAUUU!"—kepala Naruto terasa seperti kejedot sikutan John Cena.

Dan bla bla bla, kejadian selanjutnya seperti _deja vu_ bagi mereka berdua. Tak ada kesempatan untuk Naruto lolos, dan Sakura jadi seperti psikopat gila yang nyengir sambil memukuli korbannya. Persahabatan yang aneh, kalau dibilang pasangan mereka juga aneh, dasar Hinata yang terlalu melebih-lebihkan gosip yang beredar. Hanya sepucuk dari seluruh gosip biasanya yang bisa dipercaya, bisa saja tidak sama sekali. Untuh gosip tentang mereka, mungkin hanya benar tentang mereka yang sering bertengkar.

"Sakura, sudah! Ampun!"

"Dasar durian busuk! Spon kuning berkumis kucing! Mulut ember!"

Ya, benar sekali. Mereka sangat suka bertengkar sambil kejar-kejaran.

.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Naruto menemukan Hinata. Hujan deras saat jam pulang membuat sebagian murid memilih tetap tinggal di area sekolah. Dan untuk Hinata, gadis cantik itu masih terdiam di bangku kelasnya memilih menunggu hujan reda. Bodohnya bagi Naruto, ia malah menghabiskan banyak waktu berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari Hinata yang tidak kemana-mana. Tapi tak apa, rasa lelahnya langsung terbayar saat melihat Hinata tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya.

Teman laki-laki dan perempuan Hinata mulai menepi dari bangku tempat duduk Hinata saat menyadari kedatangan Naruto. Menyediakan tempat, juga menjaga gengsi mendekati pacar orang. Khususnya untuk yang laki-laki, jelas enggan mereka merayu idola sekolah jika pacarnya tiba. Apalagi kian mendekat, tatapan 'apa-lo-deket-deket-permaisuri-gue! Pengen-gue-kepret-llo-Naruto semakin tampak jelas seperti tertulis langsung di dahinya.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," sambut Hinata manis sekali.

"Hinata- _chan_ ~" Naruto membalasnya dengan wajah konyol berseri-seri. Kena diabetes deh, lemes. Bahkan ia duduk dengan lumer dan langsung menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangan menhadap Hinata langsung. memandang wajah Hinata sedekat ini membuat senyum konyolnya semakin menjadi. 'Uh, kampret,' sekiranya begitulah erang semua murid laki-laki yang melihat betapa beruntungnya Naruto.

Tapi, hey!—dimana imej cool-mu, Naruto?

"Hah~ sayang sekali hari ini hujan lebat, ya." topik membosankan, tapi untuk inilah Naruto datang ke sini. Inilah step pertamanya.

"Um. Jadi batal, ya?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Dan dari wajah ayunya terbesit rasa kecewa atas keadaan.

"Kita bisa lain waktu, atau mungkin lain tempat. Misalnya kita bisa makan malam nanti. Kau setuju?" bujuk rayu Naruto. Step kedua mempertahankan napasnya telah dijalankan.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam hujan lagi? Aku pikir besok tidak buruk. Umm… ya kurasa." gerlingan Hinata membuat Naruto hampir menyerah. Step kedua hampir saja runtuh. Bertahanlah, Naruto!

"Hey, kita bisa jalan-jalan nanti malam. Belanja mungkin?" step kedua point A, usaha kukuh Naruto masih bisa bertahan.

"Um. Setelah belanja kita bisa mampir ke taman kupu-kupu." dan nampaknya pertahanan kukuh itu terus dipatahkan oleh Hinata dan senyuman mematikannya.

"Kalau begitu tidak akan cukup waktu. Aku tidak ingin dibunuh ayahmu jika pulang terlalu larut," alasan Naruto diikuti peluh sebesar biji salak melunvur di pelipis.

"Tidak usah jalan-jalan atau belanja, kita ke taman kupu-kupu saja." dan lagi-lagi dipatahkan.

"Makan malam?" step kedua point B.

"Kita bisa makan malam sebelum atau sesudahnya."

"Kita bisa pulang larut kalau be…" alasan lagi, tapi—

"Kita berangkat sore."

SKAKMAT!

"Bagaimana kalau…" _again_ —

"Kita bisa berangkat besok."

DOUBLE SKAKMAT!

"Tak ada tempat lain kah selain…" usaha terakhir kaluar dari 'step by step' rencana miliknya.

"Aku sangat ingin ke taman kupu-kupu bersama Naruto- _kun_."

GAME OVER! Kalimat terakhir Hinata seakan memakan bidak raja catur miliknya, tak ada jalan lain bagi Naruto untuk menang. Mungkin memang benar pepatah yang sering diungkapkan ayahnya; wanita selalu menang. Mau tak mau kalau begini wajah konyolnya tadi berubah murung makin tak karuan. Mungkinkah ia harus berdo'a untuk hujan lebat lagi esok hari? Bisa-bisa Konoha banjir bandang jika do'a Naruto selamanya dikabulkan.

Tawa khas backsound acara lawak-lawak di televisi pun terdengar keluar dari para murid laki-laki bertelinga jahil yang menyadap pembicaraan mereka.

"Maaf. Apa Naruto- _kun_ keberatan? Kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain kalau Naruto- _kun_ tidak mau."

"Tidak, kok. Terserah Hinata-chan saja deh." dan terpaksalan Naruto tersenyum. Tak dalam keadaan cemberut ataupun tersenyum ceria, bagaimanapun ekspresi Hinata akan tetap mampu membuat Naruto tak berkutit untuk melawan.

 **TBC**

 **AN** : Yo~ ketemu lagi. Maaf atas segala kekurangan dengan update kali ini. Walau udah diusahain ngetik dengan sangat, nyampe 2k aja enggak. Garing? Memang, tiga adegan ditulis dalam beberapa waktu yang berbeda sangat mempengaruhi.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mendukung ff ini dengan fav, foll, dan rev-nya. Juga para silent rider terhormat tentunya.

 **Minggat dari TKP, SALAM, 48!**

 **Bye-bye~**


End file.
